My Little Butterfly
by Naive Cynic
Summary: Sesshoumaru ponders over Rin through the metaphorical use of a butterfly. One shot, unless persuaded otherwise.


Okay, this is a oneshot of Sesshoumaru contemplating Rin and her butterfly, in a metaphorical sort of way. I get it, but it might not be as blatant as I thought it was. I would absolutely **love** some feedback from you kids.

Side note: italics are Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Enjoy!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look!"Pointed Rin as she dashed off into the sunlit clearing. The Lord of the Western Lands followed with trained amber eyes as Rin bounded after the object of interest. It had been a year since he had taken her as his ward; a year ago that she joined his company. Despite his disgust for humans, this small child remains beside him without question. He could scarcely remember what his life was like before her presence, although he has lived for hundreds of years without interruption. _Perhaps I am getting soft_, he thought. Sesshoumaru inwardly grimaced at the very idea. _Hardly._

"Look at the butterfly, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She grinned at him as she danced wildly around the clearing, attempting to catch the ever-elusive insect. An elegant silver eyebrow arched imperceptibly at the young girl's antics.

_ It is a mere insect that captures my ward's attention. As clever as she is, it surprises me that such simple things fascinate her. I was always told that humans were daft, and my ward has thus far begun to confirm it._ No. He was being far too critical. Rin was not stupid, for Sesshoumaru would not be associated with such baseness.

"I see the insect, Rin." He answered in a mildly detached tone. Rin, however, was oblivious to his response as she continued her chase, stalking her prey that had now rested on the petals of a wildflower. Like a cat she stilled, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and catch the organism. Rin lunged for the butterfly, only for it to take flight moments before, and escape her grasp. Although thoroughly amused, the taiyoukai would never dare to admit it aloud.

_ A butterfly_. He mentally snorted as he sat cross-legged under a shady oak, the sunlight dappling his face. Never was he fascinated with such things...Perhaps as a pup, but he has seen countless numbers of butterflies in his centuries of existence. _It must be some human obsession. What a waste of space they are. _Rarely, if ever, did he even regard them in his patrols around the territory, humans and/or butterflies.

"If you wish to capture the insect, stop chasing it. Let it come to you."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She obeyed eagerly, desperately wanting to get the butterfly. She watched in awe as it lifted itself off of the flower and began to fly.

So soft and delicate, it staggered drunkenly in the sky. This is not an induced inebriation of alcohol though. This butterfly is drunk with life. In fact, it does not stagger - it **dances**. Carefree is its movement, one of nature's true work of art. Hardly does it ever tire from its dance - however, when it does, it nestles itself on a nearby object, content to perch and be one with all surroundings.

"Master, the butterfly likes you!" Rin giggled as the butterfly landed on his knee. A thought crossed his mind to shoo it away, but he did not act on this impulse. Though insects, like humans, were beneath him, the butterfly was harmless.

"Be still, or it will leave." Rin laid down on her stomach carefully to not disturb the butterfly into taking flight again. Its wings fluttered in a brief pulsating motion before resting completely still. She smiled contently.

Ever so trustful is the butterfly; ever is it so...at ease. And yet, to be able to hold such a thing is near impossible. Although always within one's grasp, it manages to stay out of reach.

_ And yet, how does an insect that is so fragile, manage to live in this world without being destroyed? It has no natural defenses, like youkai. Why would nature feel the need to design such creatures if they cannot survive on their own, cannot fight off enemies? They need..._

"Do you like butterflies, Sesshoumaru-sama?"Inquired Rin as she yawned slightly, exhausted from her chase with the butterfly. "Rin likes butterflies. They are pretty."The lord looked down at Rin in silent contemplation, an epiphany slowly dawning on him. How did such innocence come into his possession?

_ Protection. They need protection. _

"I tolerate them. They are of no threat."

At last, the butterfly stirred, dancing off to some other meadow to be chased by other children in a far off village. Rin, in her fatigue merely lay there, snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru's knee in preparation for an afternoon nap

"Do you tolerate me, Lord Sesshoumaru? Like the butterfly?" Mumbled the tired child, fighting sleep temporarily until he answered. The demon lord sat there for a few moments, mulling over the child's innocent question before finally answering.

** She**_ needs protection._

"Yes, Rin. I tolerate you. Like the butterfly."

_ My little butterfly. My Rin._


End file.
